


<title> quandary </title>

by checkmat3y



Series: Tyrell and Elliot are Mates [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Imprinting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat3y/pseuds/checkmat3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Panic was setting in.</p><p>Tyrell Wellick was his mate. An alpha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	<title> quandary </title>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/gifts).



> My friend on Tumblr was crying because she wanted to see an alpha/omega fic with these two. There was a serious lack of fics, so I wrote one. Yeah, I am trash.

Elliot is already mentally preparing his refusal to work for Evil Corp when Tyrell suddenly cuts through his cluttered mind (and out of his stupor) with only one sentence.

 

“I want you to be where you belong, here, with me.”

 

Suddenly, the room is spinning. Elliot hears himself audibly gasp. It’s unbelievably stupid of him to think he could get this far without something happening.

 

He slipped up.

 

He covered his tracks, right? He changed every early hospital record, his birth certificate, and his social security card. Angela didn’t know. Ollie was too stupid to figure it out.

 

His family was no longer around.

 

He had zero to no online presence. And when he was hired on at Allsafe, it was easy enough to change the results from the onboarding before it was reported back to human resources.

 

He avoided visiting the hospital.

 

He never told his therapist.

 

He had to smell like a beta from taking his suppressants.

 

Not the weak stuff either. The pills on the commercial market only masked the smell, but this couldn’t fool a blood or urine test.

 

It was easy enough to get the "harder” pills after he found the right dealer. Shayla never asked questions. Well, he never gave her the opportunity. Before finding her, he would order it from Canada.

 

Sure, it was “illegal,” but he had stepped into questionable territory a long time ago.

 

In addition to the suppressants, he was able to order the “Class A Beta-mask Lotion.”

 

The military had initially created this special blend of topical preparation for serviceman overseas to avoid imprinting on duty but was soon released to many government employees, such as policemen, firemen, doctors, nurses, special agents, etc.

 

It was the ultimate way to avoid imprinting from skin-on-skin contact.

 

Suddenly, he remembered that he had shaken Tyrell’s hand during their initial meeting. But the lotion should have stopped this from happening.

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering how I know,” Tyrell said suddenly, halting his inner monologue momentarily.

 

Elliot doesn’t answer

 

Doesn’t dare acknowledge his status. His eyes quickly scan the room for a camera or some sort of device recording the scene unfolding in this large conference room. This was obviously an interrogation technique, right?

 

A soft laugh falls from Tyrell’s lips, pulling Elliot back into reality, and the man crosses his arms over his chest, taking another step closer to Elliot.

 

How does he  _fucking_  know?

 

Elliot balls his hands into fists, resting at his sides, while his face remains emotionless. A blank slate. Don’t acknowledge it, he reminds himself.

 

What he isn’t prepared for happens next. Tyrell quickly reaches forward with his left hand, and before Elliot can pull away, the taller man grabs the side of his face in a forceful grip. He tugs at Elliot’s face in order to get the shorter man to meet his gaze, but the stunned hacker is only able to see stars.

 

The touch, at first, feels like static electricity, but quickly the sensation advances from his hand and up his arm to his whole body, as if sparks are traveling across his flesh in a pleasant current. Elliot feels slightly dizzy for a second; at the same time an unwelcome sensation spreads across his chest.

 

“Oh fuck,” he says out loud, almost whispering, as if he doesn’t believe quite well what’s happening. And he doesn’t.

 

It was not completely uncommon in society, but it wasn’t something that happened every day. When it happens to a celebrity, it is all over the news.

 

“Alpha Taylor Swift imprints on Omega Calvin Harris.”

 

It was all over social media last week, yet Elliot never thought it would happen to him. The lotion, the suppositories—it all should’ve stopped this.

 

He also took every non-medical precaution he could: avoided alpha touch (all touching really), kept himself close to only omegas and betas (well, Angela), hid his omega status (medical), and then this (shit) happens.

 

At work. With a man. Who works for a company he may or may not be taking down.

 

It didn’t make sense.

 

He was clearly married with that ring on his finger, something he noticed that day in the office. The way he carried himself. How he was able to fast-track his way to the top in Evil Corp. It would only take seconds of hacking before he could check for sure.

 

“We’ll get to that later,” The man adds quietly, his grip tightening further, if possible. Elliot knew his face would be red for a couple hours after, marked by Tyrell’s touch.

 

Yet, Tyrell’s thumb begins to gently caress down Elliot’s cheek at the same time, and the shorter man finally finds himself staring into the alpha’s eyes in front of him – submitting. Despite the pills and his own personal denial, he was, after all, an omega.

 

Tyrell had imprinted on Elliot the moment they shook hands. Despite his lotion and suppressants, the bond was strong enough to trickle through.

 

There was a 1% chance this could happen. The warnings were on the bottle. Elliot had read that part but skimmed through the rest.

 

His heart felt like it beating out his chest. With the grip Tyrell had around his jaw, he had to feel the quickening of his heart rate but the man’s lips curved into a devilish smile.

 

Panic was setting in.

 

Tyrell Wellick was his mate. An alpha.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is OOC at all. There's only been like 3 episodes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! More interest (kudos/comments) will summon a follow-up.
> 
> And if there is a follow-up, I will address the whole Mr. Robot is/isn't real. Well, my take on it. Also Tyrell's pregnant (possibly psycho) wife.
> 
> Keep up with me on tumblr at checkmat3y.tumblr.com!


End file.
